50 Shades of Gray Fullbuster Chapter 1
by GrayFullbusterOST
Summary: this is my first ever FanFic please be critical as i want to improve this is only my first chapter its quite short as most chapters go but i believe i end it well so please help me out by reviewing .
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Gray Fullbuster

Chapter One

_A/N- this is my first ever FanFic so please help me out with reviews and ratings and comments thank you its a Fairy Tail spin off for 50 shades of Grey written from the perspective of Juvia as if that wasn't obvious enough already ^.^'' _

The first thing i remember of my first day was the light patter of rain against my window sill, i saw this through the crack in the curtains of my apartment bedroom in Magnolia, from my bed i can see the rain begin to fall heavier, the more it fell, the harder it crashed, the more i could remember my childhood the intense loneliness, the separation between people. My childhood was spent hidden away in my room, hiding from the taunts and sneers of the children and to hide myself from the rain. The rain is my burden, my curse, my everything, I can't begin to explain what the rain means to me, I must live with it everywhere i go the rain follows me the gloom will always be a part of me, my name is Juvia and I am the Rain woman. I begin my day by simply waking up nothing too strenuous, i walk towards the mirror and look at my blank pale expressionless face but how can one have expression when one is followed by the rain. I gently run my fingers through my long radiant blue hair, i get a finger caught in a knot and i yank at it and feel each individual hair be pulled from the roots, its a mixture between pain and pleasure, you'd think that after so much torment i'd be used to the pain of a little hair ripping, but these wounds never heal. Next i take a shower, i slowly lift my t shirt above my head and drop it aimlessly onto the floor i look at myself in the mirror and place my hand son my stomach and breathe in looking for some kind of a figure to be attractive to every man i come into contact with, but the more i breathe the more i discover how bad i actually look. I exhale and pat my stomach. I walk towards my bathroom and a grab a towel of my desk chair and walk into the shower. I remove the rest of my clothing and toss it aside.

I turn the ice cold dial for the shower and i feel the warmth of the water droplets hit my face, i will always ask myself why can't the rain be this gentle on my skin, instead it pounds away at me like a hammer constantly against my skull until i no longer stand the pain anymore and i just fall into the puddle of my demise, everywhere i go the rain must follow, the more depressed i get the more intense it becomes, but today shouldn't be a day for depression, today should be a day for rejoice. A smile is then warped upon my face i quickly shut of the shower grab my towel and run to my room somewhat forgetting to wrap the towel around me but i don't care, yes its true what you're thinking i ran from the dorms showers on the first floor all the way to my room on the eighth, bare naked, i must of past six members of the Phantom Lord Guild including that creep Soul, but i didn't care. However just before i got to my dorm door...he stepped out, the leader and strongest wizard of our guild, he was tall dark and extremely handsome, he wore everything in black which really complimented his bright red eyes. This is my best friend, the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel. He was stood against the wall right next to my bedroom door his head was tilted forward and his eyes were shut. I was overwhelmed with embarrassment, more than likely it was at this moment that i arrived Gajeel looks up and looks at my wet naked body and smirks, with embarrassment building up inside me i quickly wrapped the towel around my body and began to make my way into my dorm. As i walk with my head lulling in shame i catch his eyesight and feel a sharp thump in my chest and i gasp not knowing what this feeling was, could it be possible that i have fallen in love with Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He was just stood there lifeless not having a single word to say, my god i felt so embarrassed pushing past him naked i mean what was i thinking, now all I'm thinking about is the others ive passed on the stairs Sol, Aria and Totomaru all my comrades, the element four, why must everything go wrong for me, first the rain now every member of Phantom lord has seen my backside. I quickly closed the door of my dorm and just slid down the frame and sat on the floor clutching the towel by my chest and i was still feeling my heart race from seeing Gajeel outside my door i don't understand what he was doing there anyway its a bit unusual for him to be this close to me he's my best friend in the same way as i look up to him, you see the thing is...we've never actually spoken. I pulled myself up and looked through the view on my door to check if Gajeel was still out there but i couldn't see him, that man never sticks around anyway. Its been only 3 weeks since the attack from Fairy Tail in our guild hall maybe its best if we don't mess with them, i mean they haven't caused us any bother so why must we get involved it doesn't make any sense but our master has given us orders to capture Lucy Heartfelia and we must do as our master wishes, after about 10 minutes of serious thinking of the future i began to realise, im still naked.

Its at this moment, i walked over to my desk and sat down on my blue velvet swivel chair i wrapped the towel around my chest to conceal most of my body, of course i wanted to show a little thigh and cheek because thats just the way i am and who knows maybe gajeel will come back soon and catch me, then he would hold me in his big strong arms and look at me and say in his dark husky voice "Juvia, i have always found you mesmerising" i said trying my best to imitate Gajeel and clutching my hair brush. Oh how life would be less gloomy if i had a man by my side but, i thought to myself whilst brushing my long blue hair, how can anyone love something this gloomy. I continued to brush my hair and plumped it up to make it look extra luscious, to be truely honest with you despite all my talk of how gloomy i create the world, i do look good, i mean really good. I gently placed my hair brush ont the table next to my photo of Gajeel sat on the rafters of our guild hall, as creepy as it may be i did take it when he wasn't looking, but i can't help myself, its probably just my nature but its always the dark and mysterious ones that I want. Getting up from my table, wondering over to my wardrobe, with towel still covering most of my body although with the movement i could feel the lip of my towel beginning to fall loose, it was brief moment where i thought im alone i could let this drop and admire my physique as i choose what to wear but just as i began to feel the towel fall there was a knock at my door. Wondering who it could be i re adjusted myself and edge myself to the door and looked through the view all i could see was a smile of pointy glistening white teeth, staring for a moment i began to wonder who it was then i heard him speak, his words echoed through me, my heart began to race my palms became sweaty or that could just be the water running down my arm, I'm not sure what to do. I...i have to answer it.

END CHAPTER 2-


End file.
